O Gerânio Azul
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Deletarei esta fic daqui a uma semana. Muito obrigada a quem deixou reviews, e desculpe, mas não dá pra continuar.
1. Default Chapter

O Gerânio Azul

Baseado no cap.7 de mesmo nome do livro "Os Treze Problemas" de Agatha Christie. Tem também alguns detalhes do cap. 9: "Os Quatro Suspeitos", do mesmo livro.

Universo Alternativo: época de 1945 aproximadamente.

Ai, tá, é meu 1º fic de R.K., eu sei que deve estar um tremendo desastre, a galera totalmente OOC, mas deve dar pro gasto. Nada que chegue ao nível da Andréa Meiouh, mas serve. Bom, vamos começar. 

Descrição básica : Aoshi é um detetive da "Divisão" Anti Armas de Fogo da polícia que tem um caso estranho para resolver, para isso, contará com a ajuda de sua amiga, a enfermeira Misao, a quem recorre para tratar de suas feridas e também para obter alguns conselhos. Mas ainda há outro mistério...

Legendas: - falas- 

"pensamentos"

* ações clássicas *

** flashbacks **

(intromissões minhas)

Toda a história começa numa sala pequena de uma clínica no centro da cidade de Tokyo. Sua dona é a conceituada médica Takani Megumi, que no momento, não estava lá. A sala está em completo silêncio, se não fosse por...

- AI!! Misao, isso arde!! – gritou Aoshi, enquanto a enfermeira passava um simples anti-séptico em seu ombro, que recebera um tiro de raspão.

- Isso é somente mercúrio-cromo, é óbvio que pode arder um pouco. Agora fique quieto e pare de reclamar feito uma criancinha!! – disse ela, contrariada.

- Você ficou sabendo do assassinato daquela er... senhora...? – disse ele, meio persuasivo, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Você quer dizer daquela velha? A Yukimori Natsumi? – perguntou ela, curiosa.

- É, ela mesmo. Eu fiquei sabendo do assassinato ontem, às 8 da manhã, pelo Saitou, o chefe da Divisão. E desde então, eu estou queimando a mufa para descobrir quem assassinou a velha. 

** Numa pacata delegacia, às 8 da manhã, um delegado estava no maior sossego, reclinado na cadeira, tranqüilamente fumando seu cigarro (credo...) quando, de supetão, uma figura vestida de preto com um sobretudo amarelo de forro laranja entra, fazendo-o cair da cadeira.

- Ai! Detetive Shinomori, bata na porta antes de entrar! – disse ele, se levantando.

- Desculpe, Saitou. Mas, mandou me chamar? 

- Sim. Houve um assassinato ontem. Daquela senhora nem um pouco venerável, a Yukimori Natsumi. Preciso que você investigue. É um caso por assaz (nossa, da onde eu tirei isso?) obtuso, que requer o talento do mais competente detetive da Divisão. O Himura não conseguiu concluir nada. 

- Sim, senhor, mas eu preciso saber dos detalhes. 

- O.K. Foi o seguinte: Ela foi encontrada na cama dela, morta, com um vidrinho daqueles sais de cheirar na mão. Parece que ela era semi-inválida, e era daquelas mulheres que, se o marido a matasse, e fosse julgado, ia ser magistralmente absolvido.

- Vou ver o que eu posso fazer. Vou precisar de uma autorização para interrogar os envolvidos. Quem são?

- O marido, Yukimori Saigou e a enfermeira que cuidava dela, Mihara Haruna.

No dia seguinte, houve uma perseguição perto da casa, e, claro, ele foi chamado no meio do interrogatório para ajudar, o que resultou em um tiro de raspão no ombro. ** 

- E os depoimentos, o que eles disseram? – perguntou a curiosa enfermeira.

- Bom, me disseram que essa senhora adorava aquelas histórias de cartomantes, e coisas do tipo. E, alguns dias antes, ela teve uma, como posso chamar, consulta a domicílio, com uma vidente que foi recomendada pela enfermeira anterior, o nome deve ser Wakida Mayumi. Essa enfermeira também era vidrada nesse assunto, mas a velha não gostou dela e mandou chamar de volta a enfermeira antiga, bem mais velha e experiente. Essa cartomante foi na casa dela no dia em que a enfermeira foi visitar um irmã, e o marido foi jogar golfe com uma velha amiga dos tempos de faculdade. Pelo que disseram, ela tem um sotaque estranho (tipo aquele sotaque tosco do Enishi.), vestia algo parecido com uma bata indiana, tinha cabelos negros e cacheados, um véu preto que escondia a boca, olhos semicerrados e grandes olheiras. Isto é só, não consegui descobrir mais nada.

- Interessante. Você me conta se descobrir algo mais? – perguntou ela, com ar de "detetiva". 

- Claro. Afinal, duas cabeças pensam melhor que uma. ( e como diria um amigo: e têm mais cabelos e piolhos também.)

Tá, esse foi o 1º cap. Meio curto, o que sempre é motivo de reclamações da minha fessora de portuga. Ela reclama que os outros alunos enchem muita lingüiça e reclama que eu vou direto demais ao ponto...por favor, deixem um review e façam uma autora principiante feliz. 

Agradecimentos a Chibilua por ter tido a pachorra de me dar uma opinião antes desta publicação. 


	2. O Gerânio Azul Capítulo 2

O Gerânio Azul

Disclaimer(esqueci de colocar no outro cap.) Eu não possuo RK, mas o Aoshi-sama é meu, viu? 

Aê... esse é o 2º chap da versão anime do livro. Não deve estar grande coisa, né?

Deve estar completamente estranho, não?

Madam Spooky: Se você contar o final eu juro que eu te esgoelo...(isso também vale para o Eduardo, se ele já leu isso)

Chibi-lua: Seu fic tá muito jóia, adorei o Kenshin subindo na escada do hotel

Miaka Yuuki: te contei a solução do caso, mas não o final do fic, beleza?

Agora chega de bate-papo e vamos ao que interessa! 

** (que lindo, o chap começa c/ um flashback...) Numa tranqüila manhã, na mansão dos Yukimori...

- Que pena, Haruna. Sinto muito pela sua irmã. 

- Bom, doença não dá pra prever, não é mesmo? E a enfermeira anterior arranjou uma sessão particular com uma cartomante ou coisa do gênero. A sua esposa gosta disso, fazer o quê...*gotinha *

- Estimo as melhoras de sua irmã. – disse ele, despedindo-se da enfermeira, que ia à pé para a casa de sua irmã, que adoecera. – Que pena, justo no dia em que eu ia jogar golfe com a Mahara.

Yutori Mahara (Yutori eu inventei, é algo do tipo pássaro da noite. Mahara eu surrupiei de Macross 7 Trash.), grande amiga de Saigou dos tempos de Universidade. De descendência estrangeira e muito atraente, sempre arrancou suspiros por onde passava.

- Bom, a cartomante vai ficar a tarde toda com sua esposa, ela nem vai notar sua ausência. – assim foi feito.

Lá pelas 3 da tarde, chegou a cartomante. Ela estava vestida com um vestido de dançarina flamenca, luvas com um monte de moedinhas douradas que tilintavam levemente. Ela tinha profundas olheiras e usava um véu que lhe cobria a boca. Tinha um sotaque muito forte de estrangeira. Entrou na casa e foi diretamente, resoluta e decidida, falar com Natsumi.

- Olá. _Enton_ a _senyora_ queria uma consulta comigo? (Quem não sabe de onde eu tirei esse sotaque tosco, vai levar um coque!!!)

- Sim, sim, eu queria que a senhorita tirasse-me as cartas e desse-me alguns conselhos.

- Pois _non_. Vamos começar. – ela fez uma expressão de terror assim que viu um copinho com pequenas violetas azuladas. – Tire isso daí!! _Non tenya_ flores azuladas. Flores azuladas serão fatais para a _senyora. – _depois, assim que ambos ( a enfermeira e o marido) retornaram, ela estava meio assustada. 

- O que foi, querida? – perguntou ele, indo acudir sua assustada mulher.

- A cartomante me disse assim: " Eu vi o Futuro. Receba esse aviso antes que seja _tade_ demais. Cuidado com a Lua Cheia. A _pimavera_ azul significa _advetência_; a malva-rosa azul, perigo; o gerânio azul, _mote_..." – disse ela, ainda tremendo. Saigou teve de se segurar bravamente para não cair na gargalhada, assim como Haruna. **

- Bom, isso foi parte do que eu consegui descobrir. – disse Aoshi, terminando de contar para Misao. 

- Não é nada muito significativo, mas pode ser útil, obrigada. – disse ela, depois de ruminar um pouco as informações novas, e quando Aoshi já estava terminando seu chá e ela, terminando de comer seu yakimanju (para os poucos que não sabem, é um tipo de "pãozinho" recheado com doce de feijão Azuki), que ele recusara. Eles bateram papo por mais uma meia hora, e ele cedeu às insistências da enfermeira para que comesse. 

- Meu Deus!! Olha a hora! – disse ele, olhando aflito para o relógio. – Preciso ir, Misao. Obrigado pelo chá. – ele calçou seus sapatos e saiu correndo porta afora. 

- Espere!! – gritou ela, correndo atrás dele com um guarda-chuva(indispensável, né? Adorei essa cena) – Melhor levar, vai chover. – ela deu-lhe um guarda-chuva branco quando o alcançou, voltando em seguida para a porta de sua casa. 

Não deu outra. Quando ele dobrou uma esquina, olhando para o guarda-chuva, achando-o inútil, viu um raio cruzar os céus, seguido de um trovão. Por prevenção, abriu o guarda-chuva. 

" Essa Misao... não erra uma...será que ela vai conseguir descobrir a solução??" – pensou ele consigo, indo para casa.

Bom, esse foi o capítulo 2. Desculpem pela demora.

Meus agradecimentos a Marcela "Soi", que está me ajudando em um outro fic, a minha parceira de CCS Miaka Yuuki, a Chibilua, Madam Spooky e Dai. 

Continuem seus fics, pessoal!!


End file.
